Pair of Troublemakers
by Quillcox
Summary: Sequel to Used Bottles. Max and Alexa are now three. They break a Tarantula Jinx, which unleashes the Guardian Dragon of Kinkow upon the island. It's sole purpose in life is to set the island ablaze. Max, Alexa, and Mikayla have to fix the Jinx before that happens. While that's going down, a curse fell upon Brady and Lanny. Not a very good day for Kinkowan Royalty, is it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a year and a half after the ending events of Used Bottles. Max and Alexa are now three. This story only happened because a friend recommended *coughcoughorderedcoughcoughkiransamacoughcough* that I do it. While this story is mainly about the kids, Brady and Lanny will have their moments. There might be a chapter on those two, and then a flashback chapter revolving around Max and Alexa and what they did. Or something like that. It shouldn't be super confusing…anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer. If you don't recognize it, I own it.**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy, Wexi took my twains!" Lanny sighed, breaking apart from his husband to deal with the new issue.

"Alexa!" the queen***** shouted, not enjoying disciplining his children, but knowing it was necessary. "Give your brother his trains back!"

"But Mommy!"

"Lexi." Lanny's stern voice made his daughter pout.

"All right, Mommy." Alexa said, reluctantly giving Max his trains back.

"Hey, guys!" Mikayla said, her voice floating into the room. "How's it going?"

"Aunt Wikawa!" the twins shouted, running into her open arms.

"How's my favorite neice and nephew?" she asked, ruffling their hair.

"Wexi took my twains!"

"Max took my doll!"

"Wexi took my-"

"Alexa! Max!" Brady said, giving them a look. "That's in the past. Be nice to your aunt. And apologize to her."

"Sowwy Aunt Wikawa," the children said, looking disappointed. Mikayla smiled and ruffled their hair again.

"It's all right, you two," the guard said. "Now, how about coming with me so we can give your Mommy and Daddy some time to themselves, all right?" The twins nodded eagerly, knowing that they would have a good time with their aunt. Brady watched his children leave with Mikayla and turned back to his husband with a smiled.

"Well, that worked," the king said. "I told you that having Mikayla ask the kids to go out would be a success."

His queen grinned and took his hand, dragging him upstairs to their bedroom. They fell through the door and onto the bed, kissing the living daylights out of each other. Lanny's fingers scrambled at Brady's buttons, trying to undo them faster than humanly possible. The elder grinned and gently moved his horny husband's hands away from his shirt and undid the buttons himself. His shirt landed on the floor, which was quickly followed by the rest of his clothing. Lanny slid down Brady's body and rapidly wrapped his mouth around his erection. Brady gasped in pleasure, loving the feeling of his husband's warm, wet mouth around himself. The younger bobbed up and down on Brady's dick, enjoying his taste (and scent).

"Oh, my god, Lanny," the straight haired boy groaned. "You're amazing!" Lanny attempted a smile through his mouthful.

"Iv' b'n t'ld," Lanny mumbled.

"What?" Brady asked. The younger groaned and raised his head, his lips leaving Brady's penis with a small pop.

"I've been told," he grinned, and went down on Brady again. The elder boy fell back into his pillows, sighing in bliss. As Lanny continued to suck, Brady felt his balls start to tighten.

"Lanny, I'm going to cum," he grunted, starting to buck into his husband's mouth, attempting to speed up the orgasm. Lanny pulled back a second time, leaving Brady painfully hard and extremely annoyed. "Wha-Lanny!"

"Sorry!" Lanny said, not sounding very sorry at all. Brady glared at him as he rose and began to strip. As soon as all of the clothes were off of his body, he reached into their nightstand by their bed and fished about. His fingers closed around a small bottle and he removed his hand from the drawer. His other hand quickly opening the bottle and squirted the gel out onto his palm. Brady raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing. Lanny clapped and rubbed his hands, spreading the gel about. When he was satisfied that it was spread enough, he reached towards his husband's erection and gave him a quick once over, making sure he was slick enough so he wouldn't be in a lot of pain, but also ensuring that Brady wouldn't cum.

"Oh, come on, dude." The king in question moaned. Lanny huffed.

"Fine." He placed the lubricant back in the drawer. He quickly slid two fingers inside of himself, stretching himself and making sure that the sex will be a little less painful later.

"Lanny, if you don't let me fuck you in the next seven seconds, I'm going to strangle you," Brady spat, clearly holding himself back as much as he could. Lanny grinned, removed his fingers, turned his back on Brady, and impaled himself on Brady's dick. The king gasped at the feeling of being surrounded by the heat and tightness of his queen, while Lanny gasped at being filled by a hot, rock hard, pulsing dick. Lanny nodded for Brady to move as soon as he got readjusted to the feeling of something inside of him. When the elder of the two got the nod, he quickly started to pound into the smaller boy as hard as he could. The sounds coming from the mouths of the king and queen -accompanied with the sounds of skin hitting skin- were so obscene they probably should have been outlawed.

"Gonna cum!" Brady gasped. Lanny smirked.

"Me too!" he said, his voice cracking a little. He rolled his eyes, annoyed that he was twenty years old, only three years younger than his husband, and his voice cracked.

That's not supposed to happen. Voice cracks end after puberty. They don't continue. However, he was torn from his thoughts when Brady gasped and came, filling Lanny up with thick, white cream, spreading warmth within his body. And then Lanny came, spurting his cum out and across the bed, some landing on both of their heads, and the rest landed everywhere else. They both collapsed onto the bed, happily wallowing in their post-orgasmic bliss.

* * *

"Max, Alexa, come back here!" Mikayla called, peering through the jungle for a glimpse at the pair of troublemakers. She heard a giggle to her left and whipped her head that way, managing to see a flash of royal blue amongst the green right before it vanished from sight. "Guys, you know how dangerous this island is! Come back!"

"No!" Max cried. Mikayla rolled her eyes and looked up.

"Max, Lexi, come down before something bad happens!" she shouted.

"Nuffin's gon'g to happen!" Alexa shouted, her voice alive with excitement.

"Come down anyway!" Mikayla yelled, starting to get annoyed with the children.

"No!" they both said together. The head guard sighed and leaned against the tree the children were in, waiting for them to get bored so they would come down.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later

* * *

"Guys, it's been half an hour!" Mikayla called, staring up at the heir and his sister. "I'm worried that something bad is going to happen. We're way too close to the Dark Side for my liking."

"Don' wowwy, Aunt Wikawa." Alexa said. "It's aw wight." Her aunt sighed again.

"I hope you're-" she was cut off as a screech shot through the air. She drew her machete and dropped into guard mode. "Max, Alexa, get down here. Now!" The twins nodded, recognizing (to an extent) the danger that was coming, and started to climb down.

Too late. A giant dragon flew down from the skies, talons outstretched, aimed for the prince and his sister.****** It caught the back of their robes and flew off again, the twins screaming at the top of their lungs.

* * *

_A Preview For Next Time:_

_"Ugh," Brady grunted as he woke up from his little nap after sex with his husband. He looked at Lanny, marveling at how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. He tousled Lanny's hair, waking the queen up._

_"Wuzzagoinon?" he asked, groggy from his sleep. Brady grinned._

_"Let's go," he said. "We need to get back. Max and Lexi have probably returned by now." Lanny nodded and started to get up, but something pulled him back down. "You OK, Lan?" the king asked._

_"Something's wrong," Lanny said. "I can't get up." Brady frowned and placed his hands on his love's side. He pushed Lanny away, but he stayed right where he was. The straight haired male looked down at where he was still within Lanny. He was rock hard. Brady pushed Lanny away as he pushed down. Nothing happened, besides a strain where there should be no strain on a male."We're stuck!" Brady exclaimed. "I can't pull out of you!" Lanny looked at his husband._

_"Your penis is stuck inside my ass? And it won't come out?"_

_"Yeah." Brady said._

* * *

***Lanny is the queen because he married the king. Boomer is no longer king because Brady married, and Kinkow would then have a king and a queen, not two kings and a queen. And Lanny's called queen (and not king) for what should be obvious reasons…**

* * *

****Max is older. Therefore, he will be king one day. Alexa is younger. She could be princess, I suppose, but as she isn't the heir unless something happens to her brother, I'm just going to leave it at Prince Max and Alexa. I won't listen to complaints, but send them anyway if you really want to.**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Before you review, you should all thank my beta, PrimeLaughter, who worked tirelessly to get this to me. Multiple times. I apparently repeat things a lot, but I'm getting better, so…**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Pair of Troublemakers. I'm not trying to be a freaky bastard (next chapter preview), but it seems like a good idea for what I have in mind. Review! If you don't, I shall send every malevolent being that owes me a favor after you. Have a good day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OHMYFREAKINGGODIAMSOSORRYFORLEAVINGYOUFOR what was it…two, three weeks? I know I'm probably overreacting a bit, but I was proud of myself for finishing this chapter so quickly after I posted Chapter One, but then my beta had no Wi-Fi, and then I had no internet, so…here is the second chapter of Pair of Troublemakers! I do hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and didn't find it too strange or demented…in any case, here is the second chapter. Also, I don't speak Tarantula. Don't yell at me.**

* * *

**WARNINGS: Demented results of a curse (hint: preview of last chapter…).**

* * *

"Max! Alexa!" Mikayla screamed, running as fast as she could after her two charges.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aunt Wikawa! Heeeeeeeeeeelp!" the twins cried.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" Mikayla shouted. "Whoa!" she said, stumbling to a halt. There, standing directly behind the border of the Dark Side and the Light Side, was a Tarantula Person.

"Yama yama tuku vada!" he barked.

"Out of my way!" Mikayla snapped. She pulled out her machete and charged the Tarantula Person. The spidery opponent fought valiantly, but Mikayla was ten times better. The Tarantula Person was on his back, completely unconscious, in record time. Mikayla surveyed the damage. Nothing bad. _How unfortunate_, she thought. Then she ran, following the smoke trail the dragon left in the sky.

* * *

"Ugh," Brady grunted as he woke up, his arms wrapped around his husband. He looked at Lanny, marveling at how peaceful he looked when while he slept. He tousled Lanny's hair, waking the queen up.

"Wuzzgoingon?" he asked groggily. Brady grinned.

"Let's go," he said. "We need to get back. Max and Lexi have probably returned by now." Lanny nodded and started to get up, but something made him stop. "You OK, Lan?"

"Something's wrong," Lanny said. "I can't get up."

Brady frowned and placed his hands on his love's side, but nothing happened besides panic starting to well in his stomach. He pushed Lanny with a little more force, but he stayed right where he was. The straight haired male looked down at where he was still within Lanny. He wasn't hard. Not even a little bit. Brady tried a third time, but the only thing that happened was an incredibly painful strain on his penis.

"We're stuck!" Brady exclaimed. "I can't pull out of you!" Lanny looked at his husband.

"Your penis is stuck inside my ass? And it won't come out?"

"Yeah." Brady said.

"Can you move out at all?" Brady frowned and tried again. Nothing happened.

"No. No pulling out," he said. Lanny sighed.

"Can you move at all?" he asked. Brady pushed, and slid in further. He immediately tried to pull out, but to no avail.

"Brady Parker, are you fucking kidding me?" Lanny demanded.

"No!" He said. "I don't know what's going on. I'm not doing this!" The queen narrowed his eyes.

"Then pull out!"

"I can't! If you want this so much, you get off of me!" Lanny tried to push his husband away using his hands, and, to an extent, his feet. Nothing happened.

"Well, at least you're not hard."

Brady grimaced after his husband finished that sentence.

"Famous last words, bro." The elder said, feeling blood rush to his penis. As he grew hard, Lanny made a face and squirmed uncomfortably.

"I am going to castrate you when we're not stuck together," He spat. Brady rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't do that." He said, grinning, in spite of their situation. Lanny twisted his head to face his husband.

"Try me."

The king contemplated that for a moment.

"OK, you probably would," He admitted. "Except you love me fucking you way too much to do that." Lanny grimaced. Unfortunately for him, that was true. "However," his husband continued, "In order for that to happen, we have to figure out why we are stuck together in the first place."

"And how will we accomplish that?"

"We have Mason tell us what the hell is going on. Du-uh."

"Brady Parker, do _not _use that tone with me."

"Sorry, dear."

* * *

_Ninety Minutes __Earlier_

* * *

"Max? Lexi? Can you hear me?" Mikayla called as she hacked her way through the jungle with her omnipresent machete. She received no answer (not that she expected one), and continued working her way through the Dark Side. A few minutes later, she reached the outskirts of a clearing. Carefully, she pushed a branch aside and peered into the clearing. Max and Alexa were tied to a giant solid wheel, and quite a few Tarantula People there, looking at the twins with vengeance in their eyes. Mikayla's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering what could possibly be going on. And, more importantly, what the twins did this time.

_"You have destroyed the sacred Tarantula Jinx." _Mikayla frowned, wondering what the hell a Jinx is, and why it is so important. Especially to have the Tarantula Shaman kidnap the prince of Kinkow and his sister and tie them to a giant wheel.

"The wha'?" Max asked.

_"The sacred Tarantula Jinx. It is similar to what you would call a talisman, but it protects from benignity, not malevolence. You destroyed it when you climbed into that tree, and now, the Guardian Dragon is roaming the skies of Kinkow. If the Jinx is not repaired by sundown, the dragon will set all of Kinkow ablaze. Then Kinkow will sink into the ocean and cease to exist. We don't want that to happen, for obvious reasons; we'd rather not die by drowning. So you must fix it. If you do not, we will kill you before you drown." _The twins' eyes widened, and now Mikayla feared for the safety of their lives as well as their eyeballs remaining in their sockets. _"We will not help you, for we did not cause this. You may only ask one person to help, and if we discover otherwise, we will kill you _and_ the people you asked to help. Is that clear?" _The twins nodded. _"Good. Now go."_ Two Tarantula People stepped forward and cut the ropes that held them captive and the children slid to the ground. They looked around, frightened as hell. The Shaman bared his teeth at them, and they cried out and ran into the forest, directly at Mikayla. She jumped out of the way and they ran past her. She followed them, going as quickly and quietly as she could until they passed into the Light Side.

"Max! Lexi!" She whispered loudly. Her two charges whipped their heads around and stared at her.

"Aunt Wikawa!" They cried, running into her arms.

"Hey, guys," She soothed, running her hands through their hair. "It's all right, OK? Everything's OK."

"No it's not!" Alexa blubbered, while Max nodded emphatically. "The scawy spwider man said he wa' goin' to kiw us if we didn' fix the...the..."

"The Jinx?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah!" Max said. Mikayla nodded.

"It's all right, you two. I heard the Tarantula Shaman talking with you. I'll help you fix the Jinx."

"We need to tell Mommy and Daddy," Max said. Alexa nodded in agreement. Mikayla thought about that for a minute, and then nodded as well.

"All right," she said. "We'll tell your parents, but we can't let them help. Remember, the Shaman said you can have one person help. But he never said we couldn't tell people, so we'll tell your parents and my father. Then I'll have my father make sure your parents don't leave their room until sundown. We will look in the Great Book to figure out how to repair the Jinx, all right?" The twins nodded. "Great. Let's go." Mikayla picked them up and ran to the castle.

* * *

_A Preview for Next Time:_

_"Mason!" Brady yelled from inside the bedroom._

_"Yes, My King?" Mason's booming voice answered a minute later._

_"How easily do things that don't pertain to you make you feel awkward or uncomfortable?" The king asked._

_"It depends on the thing." The guard answered. Mason heard what sounded like a quick whispered conference (it was) between King Brady and Queen Lanny._

_"Come in, please." Brady said. Mason opened the door, a little confused, and saw the naked bodies of his rulers. The crash that followed Mason's fainting caused everything on the castle grounds to shake, and most things to fall and break. Including The Vase._

* * *

**OK, I had to end the preview with The Vase. It's completely ridiculous, I know, but it's necessary. I might try to add it into each chapter (whether it's in the chapter or the preview, I really don't care)...**

**Many thanks to my beta PrimeLaughter. You are invaluable. You really are. And now a completely necessary (or so I'm told) note from her: **'Hey. It is I, PrimeLaughter, and I am adding a note just cuz I can. And cuz Quilli here WILL be kind enough to keep it. Right, dearie? If he doesn't, I must remind him that I do, in fact, know where he lives. Anyways, I just wanted to tell ya'll something. This man, Quilli? He's da shit (as you should know by now). That is all. Carry on.' **If you review, I'll give you a shout-out. I don't know about you, but I enjoy being mentioned in an Author's Note. It makes me feel a little appreciated. Doesn't it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, so sorry I took so long. I was away for three weeks. I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters of Pair of Troublemakers, and that you'll enjoy this third chapter. If you recognize it from before this story, it's not mine.**

* * *

"Mahuma!" Mikayla gasped as she ran into the plaza with Max and Alexa close behind. "Where are my father and the king and queen?" Mahuma shrugged unhelpfully. "You are no help, Mahuma," she said, racing into the castle as fast as she could to find the aforementioned three. "Dad? Where are you?"

"Wason!" Max called. "Waaaason! Whe' awe you?" There was no answer. Mikayla frowned. Her father is always in the castle. He watches over Brady and Lanny whenever they're awake. When they're asleep, it falls on some unfortunate person to stand outside their door, machete in hand.

"All right, you two," she said. "Let's check your parent's bedroom. They're probably taking a mid-afternoon nap."

* * *

"Mason!" Brady yelled from inside the bedroom.

"Yes, My King?" Mason's booming voice answered a minute later.

"How easily do things that don't pertain to you make you feel awkward or uncomfortable?" The king asked.

"It depends on the thing," The guard answered. Mason heard what sounded like a quick whispered conference (it was) between King Brady and Queen Lanny.

"Come in, please," Brady said. Mason opened the door, a little confused, and saw the naked bodies of his rulers.

The crash that followed Mason's fainting caused everything on the castle grounds to shake, and most things to fall and break. Including The Vase.

* * *

"Wha' wuz tha'?" Lexi asked. Mikayla frowned, worried; only two things made crashes like that: the first is an earthquake, the second is her father when he faints.

"I think it was my father fainting," she replied.

"Why wou' Wason faint?" the young girl questioned, ever the inquisitive one.

"I don't know," the older girl replied, her mind racing through all of the possibilities. "Come on, let's head up."

* * *

"Well, _that_ went well," Lanny grumbled, sarcasm evident in his voice. Brady sighed, annoyed that their head guard fainted.

"Yeah," he replied. "Well, let's try to walk over, pull him in the room, and shut the door so we don't scar anyone who comes this way."

Lanny used his arms and legs to slowly claw his way to the side of the bed, his husband doing everything he could to help get there. It took a few minutes, several insults, and a heated argument to succeed in getting to that point, but they managed it. They both swung their legs over and their feet hit the floor. Brady put his hands on the bed and pushed, driving both of their bodies off of it and into a standing position. The royal pair stumbled for a moment, then they regained their balance and started shuffling over to Mason. They bent down and pulled Mason out of the doorway, and then straightened up and 'walked' over to the door. They closed it and made their way back to the bed, falling upon it with a sigh.

"I hate this," Lanny moaned. "Even though I love you, and I love feeling full, I hate this."

"Ditto." Brady stated.

His queen sighed and laid his curly-haired head on the king's chest. He turned his head towards his husband's and the elder bent his neck down to meet Lanny. Their lips melded together in a kiss, but before it could progress much further, they were both interrupted by a knock at the door.

"King Brady? Queen Lanny?" Mikayla's voice floated in through the doorway.

"Fuck." Brady muttered.

"Daddy? Mommy? Awe you in there?" Alexa's voice followed Mikayla's, and Lanny grimaced.

"Double fuck." Lanny whispered.

"We have somesing weally impowta't to tew you," And now Max's voice joined the questioning. Brady and Lanny looked at each other.

"Triple fuck," they simultaneously cursed. There was another rapping at the door.

"Guys? Are you in there?" It was Mikayla again. "It's really important."

"Don't come in!" Brady called from within. Mikayla frowned.

"Okay..." she slowly said, wondering why. "Well, Brady, your children have taken after you and your brother and managed to cause an island-wide crisis."

"They've done what?" Lanny demanded, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"They've destroyed a Tarantula Jinx, and now the Guardian Dragon is roaming the skies. If it's not fixed by sundown, the dragon will set Kinkow ablaze, burn everything on it, and then Kinkow will sink."

"What?" Brady asked, his voice as parental (and disapproving) as it can get.

"You heard me, my king." Mikayla said, her voice remarkably exasperated.

"Mommy, Daddy, we'we weally sowwy," Max whimpered, close to tears. "We didn't mean to, but it happwened accidwentawey, and the scawy spwider man said he wa' goin' to kiw us if we didn' fix the Yinx!"

"We're going to help you fix it, guys, okay?" Lanny asked.

"No!" the shout came from four people at once.

"If you hewp us, the spwider people are gonna kiw everyone!" Max, Alexa, and Mikayla cried (though Mikayla spoke properly and not like the twins).

"Have you forgotten our situation?" Brady hissed, being the fourth 'no'. Naturally, everyone heard him, resulting in a cacophony of questions and protests.

"What happwened?" the children asked.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Mikayla demanded.

"We'll get someone to fix this!" Lanny yelled.

"SILENCE!" Mason's shout overpowered everyone else. "Max, Lexi, I need you to get a snack and then have Mahuma get the Great Book out of the Royal Vault, OK?"

"Bu' Waaaason-"

"Now," he ordered, his cool, collected voice being much more frightening then his angry one. The twins practically fell down the stairs in their haste to do what he asked.

"Mason! How dare you use that tone with my son and daughter!" Lanny yelped.

"Your Majesty, this is not the time. I will apologize to them, but right now I need Mikayla in this room to help explain what the hell you two did. Come on in, baby girl."

"Wait!" Brady yelped, grabbing at sheets to cover up himself and his husband. Mainly because Lanny was hard now. "All right, now you can come in." Mikayla opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her. When she turned around, her eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth.

"Well, then. This is unexpected," she said, trying to hold back a laugh, but failing miserably. Lanny glowered at her, and Brady raised an eyebrow. "You're stuck inside of him?" she asked, directing her question to Brady.

"No, I'm just in him and not-"

"Finish that sentence and you won't like the results," Mason said. Brady froze, choosing to not finish his sarcastic remark.

"How did this happen?" Mikayla asked.

"If we knew, we would've dealt with this already," Lanny said. It was Mikayla's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You're not enjoying this?"

"No one likes having a stationary-"

"Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence," Mason butted in. "I'd rather my ears were not mutilated to the point of deafness."

"We're not deafening you," the king said.

"Uh-huh," Mason muttered. Mikayla rolled her eyes and decided to bring this discussion back to its original point.

"So you two have no idea how this occurred?" The royal pair shook their heads.

"Nope."

"Not one."

Mikayla sighed, annoyed.

"All right. Well, I'll go and help the kids with their snack and then look through the Great Book with them. Along with finding out how you fix a Jinx, we'll search for the cause of this. However, you may be stuck like this for a while…we want the island to not sink more than you two not to be… like this." She waved a hand half-heartedly at them, and then she left the room. Mason rolled his eyes and followed his daughter, leaving the king and queen of Kinkow to suffer through pleasure.

* * *

**Many thanks to PrimeLaughter for betaing for me. Apparently, the original version of this chapter had way too many mistakes. She was ready to throw a butter knife covered with cream cheese at me…but that's a different friend's department (minus the cream cheese, that is).**

(NOTE FROM PL WILL ADDED HERE: There were so many god damn mistakes... It was forever ago but I still seethe with anger as I remember them. I mean, learn to use a comma, man!)

(RETORT FROM AUTHOR: I was never taught the comma deal. It's not my fault.)

(PL IS RETORTING TO THE RETORT FROM THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY IN RESPONSE TO PL'S ADDED NOTE: Excuses excuses. We all know that you know that you really just don't actually know all, and that you know we know you know it.)

(AUTHOR IS RETORTING TO THE RETORT TO THE RETORT TO THE NOTE: Suuuuuuuure…)


	4. Chapter 4

"All right, guys," Mikayla said, flipping through the Great Book. "In order to fix a Tarantula Jinx, we have to go to page four hundred and seventy two. According to the twenty seven page index," She flipped as fast as she could while the twins looked on with interest. "All right, here it is. 'When a Tarantula Jinx is destroyed, it must be fixed before sundown for two reasons. The first is that the Guardian Dragon will set Kinkow ablaze and then sink the island. The second is that a curse befalls the king and queen of Kinkow. In whatever ways they were touching skin to skin when the curse hits, they will be stuck to each other, unable to separate until the Jinx is fixed.'" Mikayla looked at the twins.

"Awe Mommy and Daddy stwuck togwether?" Lexi asked. Mikayla chewed her lip while thinking about how to answer that.

"Yes, but they were only holding hands at the time. They just don't want a lot of people to know what's happening, which is why no one can see them right now." The children nodded solemnly, and Mikayla heaved an internal sigh of relief. "'If you want to fix the Tarantula Jinx, shatter the jewel with a Kinkowan Hammer.'"

"Wha's a Ki-kowan Hammah?" Max questioned.

"The rarest Kinkowan relic. But it was outlawed long ago. It was too powerful for people. It could do just about anything."

"Whe' is the Hammah?" Lexi asked.

"No one knows," Mikayla replied. She picked up the Great Book again and scanned the pages. "Oh! It looks like there's an alternate method to fixing the Jinx. 'Bathe the jewel in the combined orgas-'" She stopped, freezing in the middle of her sentence. "You know, it looks like the rest of the page is burnt. I'll take this to the Royal Shaman and see if he can tell me what this says. You two have another snack or something, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, alright?"

"Why can' we come?" Lexi demanded.

"Because the Shaman doesn't especially like children. Even if the children are royalty."

"Oh-kway," they both agreed.

"I'll be back shortly," she said, leaving the room with the Great Book in hand. As soon as she was out of sight of the twins, she ran up the stairs to Brady and Lanny's room.

* * *

"You know, this is really starting to be a pain in the ass," Brady said. Lanny twisted his head to face his husband, a look of incredulous disbelief on his face.

"You're joking, right? A pain in the ass? You have no fucking room to talk, Brade!" Brady chuckled.

"You know that when you call me Brade, I know you're not serious, right?" Lanny blubbered for a few seconds, then gave one of the worst retorts he'd ever come up with.

"Shut up," he said. The king grinned and dropped the conversation, satisfied that he made his point. There was a knock at the door.

"Brady? Lanny? May I come in?" Mikayla's voice asked, muffled from the door. Brady looked at his husband, who nodded.

"Yeah!" he replied. The door opened and Mikayla entered, clutching the Great Book, closing the door behind her.

"Tell me you found something," Lanny said, the moment that the door closed. The girl nodded and placed the book on his lap. The king and queen read the first couple lines.

"Where the hell are we supposed to get the Kinkowan Hammer?" the king demanded. "It was outlawed years ago!" Mikayla gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"Keep reading," she said. They bent their heads again and read the rest of the page. When they finished, they had identical horrified expressions on their face.

"You've got to be joking," Brady stated, convinced that this was a funny prank.

"Nope."

"Well, we're screwed," Lanny said. His husband started to snicker, and he received an elbow to the ribs for it. "There's no possible way we can get Brady's…y'know. He's stuck inside. He can't move out, and pushing in would be a horrible idea because he'll just get stuck even more! And it means more pain for me! Do you know how uncom-"

"Stop!" Mikayla yelped. "I don't know, obviously, and I'd rather I never know. Firsthand, secondhand, thirdhand, I don't care! I never want to hear or experience it. Clear?" The royal pair nodded. "And besides, Lanny, there is a way." Both of the men raised their eyebrows at her. "Can't you just…clench and unclench your…rectal muscles? And talk dirty, therefore sending images to his brain? Or _something_ like that?!" Lanny frowned thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I suppose that would work." A nasty smirk was on his face as he said that, replacing the thoughtful frown. Mikayla swallowed. She almost felt sorry for Brady. Almost.

* * *

"Hi, Wason!" Max said, waving to the big man.

"Hey, Maxie!" he said, ruffling the little boy's hair. "How are you?"

"Goo'," the little boy said.

"And you, Lexie?"

"I goo'."

"Wason?" Max asked. The big man looked at the little boy, a 'go on' expression on his face, "Awe Mommy and Daddy gonna be okway?"

"Oh, of course they are, little guy!" he replied. "All that needs to happen is for the Jinx to be fixed, and then they'll be as right as rain!" Max nodded, satisfied with that explanation. Mason turned and walked away from the twins, grimacing. He hated it when he lied to them. If the need to lie wasn't so dire, he would tell them the truth in a heartbeat. But how could he possibly explain that their parents were stuck together (not by their hands), and only the repairing on the Jinx (by sunset) could free them?

* * *

"You're sure this is going to work?" Brady asked, not liking where this was going. Mikayla sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, King Brady. The Great Book is never wrong."

"What about that time when-"

"Brady!"

The king held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"OK, OK," he said. "I get the point." Mikayla rolled her eyes. She was under the impression that Brady was going to enjoy this. Apparently, she was wrong.

"Lanny, you ready?" she asked.

"Of course I'm ready," the queen said. Mikayla smirked. Brady looked terrified. "Oh, and Brady, darling?" Brady swallowed, his terrified expression growing by the second. "If you get me pregnant again, I'm going to castrate you. With a pair of scissors. And they'll be safety scissors, like the ones Max and Alexa use. No, strike that. They'll be crazy scissors. You know the ones that make zigzag lines when you cut with them? Those." Mikayla raised her eyebrows at the threat, but understood where it was coming from. Lanny loved his children dearly, but being pregnant (and worse: being in labor) was terrible, and extremely painful.

"I'm going to leave now," Mikayla said, not wanting to see this. Her poor brain would end up completely shattered and destroyed. "I'll be back in five or ten minutes. Be done by then, would you?" She started to walk to the door.

"We'll try," Brady said, an instigating smirk on his face. Mikayla ignored him and continued out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The Guardian Dragon soared over the island, preparing for his fiery moment. He would finally be able to do the one thing that he was created to do millions of years ago.

* * *

To destroy the island.

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Mason was outside on the plaza teaching some wannabe guards how to fight when a roar tore through the sky._

_"What was that?" one of the wannabes asked._

_"Nothing," Mason replied, while wondering what it was._

_"Wason!" Max screamed, tearing out of the castle._

_"What? What's wrong?" the guard asked, terrified that something had happened to the prince. Brady and Lanny (well, Lanny, really) would have his head if anything had._

_"Wha' wuz dat noise? It scawed me," the little prince said, burying his head in Mason's stomach._

_"That? Oh that was-"_

_"Wason!" It was Lexi's turn to sprint out of the castle now. "Wha' wuz dat noise?"_

_"It was…uh…it was these guards-in-training practicing their battle cries," he answered. The children just blinked at him, eerily looking like their parents. Mason gulped internally. "Guys?" he asked, turning so Max and Lexi wouldn't see him giving a threatening glare at the trainees. "Three, two, one!" All the men roared, doing their best to imitate the strange roar they had heard. They actually did fairly well._

_"It didn't sound like that!" Lexi said. "It sounded like a dwagon!"_

_"Class dismissed!" Mason shouted, ushering the twins into the castle as quickly as he could. The trainees turned and put their practice swords (pieces of wood) into a bin behind them, and then started to leave, one by one._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! I own nothing. Oh, and as for the scissor comment…yeah…let's just say that this chapter is dedicated to my friend kiran-sama. This chapter, and the last one. Please review! Thanks to Prime Laughter for betaing.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aunt Wikaywa?" Mikayla turned towards the voice, recognizing it as Lexi's.

"What's up, Lexi?" the elder woman asked.

"Wha' di' the Saman say? Can he fwix Mommy an' Daddy?" Mikayla's eyes widened, remembering what she had told the twins earlier.

"He told me how to fix them, Lexie," she replied. "And I told your Mommy and Daddy." The young girl nodded, satisfied with that explanation.

"Whe' ca' I see dem? I hafta talk wif Mommy."

"What do you need to talk with him about?" Lexi looked away, clearly nervous and ashamed about something.

"I…I accidwentawy bwoke Mommy's favowite vase!" she blurted out, as fast as she possibly could. Mikayla's eyebrows rose.

"You broke The Vase?" she asked. The little girl looked like she was seconds away from bursting into tears. Mikayla smiled and took the girl into a hug. "It's all right, Lexi," she said. "Your father and uncle have broken that vase over a hundred times already. I think that if you check it out now, it's going to be as good as new."

"Weally?"

"Yeah." The young girl squirmed out of the hug and ran downstairs. A few moments later, a cry of jubilation echoed up the stairs. It seemed that The Vase was fixed, just like Mikayla said. Seconds later, a cry came from Brady and Lanny's room. Mikayla grimaced. She had hoped to be far away when that happened.

"Who was that?" she called.

"Brady," Lanny returned.

"Well, could you hurry up, Lanny? I want to get this over well before sunset."

"Well, I'm afraid my idiotic husband here just fell asleep. I think his orgasm exhausted him."

"Please tell me that you're joking," Mikayla said.

"If I did, I'd be lying."

"You've changed so much," she said.

"True," Lanny said, chuckling. "Very true."

* * *

Mason was outside on the plaza teaching some wannabe guards how to fight when a roar tore through the sky.

"What was that?" one of the wannabes asked.

"Nothing," Mason replied, while wondering what it was.

"Wason!" Max screamed, tearing out of the castle.

"What? What's wrong?" the guard asked, terrified that something had happened to the prince. Brady and Lanny (well, Lanny, really) would have his head if anything had.

"Wha' wuz dat noise? It scawed me," the little prince said, burying his head in Mason's stomach.

"That? Oh that was-"

"Wason!" It was Lexi's turn to sprint out of the castle now. "Wha' wuz dat noise?"

"It was…uh…it was these guards-in-training practicing their battle cries," he answered. The children just blinked at him, eerily looking like their parents. Mason gulped internally. "Guys?" he asked, turning so Max and Lexi wouldn't see him giving a threatening glare at the trainees. "Three, two, one!" All the men roared, doing their best to imitate the strange roar they had heard. They actually did fairly well.

"It didn't sound like that!" Lexi said. "It sounded like a dwagon!"

"Class dismissed!" Mason shouted, ushering the twins into the castle as quickly as he could. The trainees turned and put their practice swords (pieces of wood) into a bin behind them, and then started to leave, one by one.

* * *

"Max, Lexi, I need you two to promise me something." Mason said, seriousness written on his face. The twins looked at him. "Don't say anything about the dragon, OK? We don't want to unnecessarily worry the citizens of Kinkow." The twins looked at each other, and then nodded in agreement.

"OK, Wason," they said. Footsteps were heard running down the stairs.

"Dad?" Mikayla's voice was heard first, and then her body (and face) appeared from around the bend of the stairs.

"Everything all right, baby girl?" Mason asked, looking a little apprehensive.

"Yeah," she said, noticing the twins and decided against saying what she was originally going to say. "Uh…Dad, do you know where the air horn is?" Mason's apprehensive face turned into a confused one.

"Why do we need the air horn? We haven't used it in…how long now?"

"Four and a half years," Mikayla said. "I'm aware."

"Wha's a…a…a' air horn?" Lexi asked.

"It's a device that makes a very loud noise." Mason answered.

"Why dwo you need dat?" Max asked. The elder guard looked at his daughter for that explanation.

"Because…there's a bird on the roof and it won't fly away," Mikayla replied. "Any ideas, Dad?"

"Try the Vault," he said. "If it's not there, I can't help you."

"Thanks," she said, walking over to the Vault. She entered the combination and the zigzagged door opened. The young woman entered and bent over, searching the lower shelves.

"Any luck?" Mason asked.

"I'm looking," Mikayla called.

"Try the top shelves. Remember, we didn't want anyone to take it, so it got put out of reach."

"Out of who's weach?" Lexi asked.

"Everyone's," Mikayla replied. "Hah! Found it!" She pulled the air horn off the shelf and left the Vault. "Max, Lexi, why don't you two play some hide and seek with my dad?" Both of the kid's eyes lit up.

"Wason, Wexi, gwo hi'," Max ordered. Mikayla contained a chuckle as she left the room and headed to Brady and Lanny's room, leaving Lexi complaining and Mason trying to pacify her.

"Is Brady still asleep?" Mikayla asked, opening the door and entering the room.

"Yes," Lanny said through gritted teeth. "And he's dreaming about fucking me." Mikayla's eyes widened and her brain went to places she never wanted it to go to again.

"Do I want to now?" she asked. Lanny shrugged.

"Excellent question," he replied. "Did you bring the air horn?" Mikayla nodded.

"Thank god," Lanny said. "Let me get my headphones on and then sound it."

"Got any for me?" Mikayla asked.

"Nope."

"Damn," she muttered. He smiled and reached into his bedside table drawer, extracted his headphones, and put them on. Mikayla grimaced and squeezed. And, naturally, the sound that erupted from it was ten times louder than it needed to be.

"What the fuuuuuuck!" Brady screamed, bolting upright and receiving a particularly painful strain on his penis. "What is going on?" His husband took his headphones off and replaced them.

"You fell asleep and that was the only way we could wake you up," Lanny said. Brady glowered while Mikayla giggled hysterically.

"Mikayla, enough with the giggling!" the king said. It quieted. It didn't stop.

"Sorry, My King," she apologized. "Now, Lanny, I need you to…erm…"

"Have an orgasm?" Lanny suggested.

"Precisely," Mikayla replied. "Also, Brady, I need you to put some of your…fluids into the bowl on your bedside table." Brady nodded and picked up the bowl.

"Do you have a spoon?" he asked. Mikayla pointed at the table. "Thank you." The young woman turned around while the raven haired king spooned his cum into the bowl. "Done," he said, a minute later. Mikayla turned around.

"How wonderful," she said. "All right, Brady, get Lanny to…release now, would you?" Brady smiled. He reached past to Lanny's side on both sides. One handed rested on his penis, and the other under his balls. Mikayla turned around again.

"Oh. My. God. More, Brady, more!" the queen groaned. "Yes…Brady!" Lanny came. Mikayla grimaced, fully aware that this would never leave her memory.

"Into the bowl, if you can!" Mikayla called. She heard something splash continuously, and she knew some went in.

"All right," Lanny said. "All done." Once he got that sentence out, he fell asleep, using his husband as a pillow.

"So now I'm a pillow?" Brady asked.

"Yes," Mikayla said, taking the bowl. "Be back shortly." She left, closing the door behind her.

"Sometimes, I really hate that girl," Brady mumbled.

* * *

_Next Time:_

_"How much longer is she going to take?" Lanny asked. "This is really, really starting to hurt."_

_"Well, there's nothing I can do about that," Brady said. His husband rolled his eyes._

_"I know that, Brade," Lanny replied. "And I'm sorry if I-" The door banged open._

_"I'm back! How's my favorite brother and - oh sweet fancy Francis what the hell is this?!" Boomer was standing in the doorway, back from his visit to Chicago to see Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill. His pink luggage in his hands. Brady and Lanny stared at their brother (in-law, in Lanny's case)._

* * *

**I own nothing you recognized. Thanks to PrimeLaughter for betaing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing you recognize. Also, I am completely making up magic spells for Royal Guards. You'll understand. Thanks to PrimeLaughter for betaing.**

* * *

"Dad!" Mikayla called, running down the stairs. She entered the throne room, carrying the bowl containing Brady and Lanny's cum.

"Aunt Wikaywa!" Lexi said. "Bwe quiet!" Mikayla turned, and saw the little girl and her brother standing by the couch, where her father lay sleeping.

"Why, Lexi?" she asked. "What are you two plotting?"

"Wason fwell aseep dwuring hi' an' see'," Max said. "We' gonna ma' him wook siwy!" Mikayla blinked, surprised that the twins would try that. Mason could be very terrifying to them.

"May I help?" she asked. Max and Lexi looked at each other, conniving grins spreading upon their three-year-old faces.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later

* * *

"Alexa Woods Parker! Max Taylor Parker! Get over here now!" The shout echoed throughout the castle and the plaza. Mason had woken up and went into the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he found that he had a lot of makeup sloppily applied to his face. And it looked like some of the stuff that Mikayla had in her room. In any case (and unfortunately for him), the twins and his daughter were not within the range of his voice. However, The Vase was, and it fell off it's pedestal and broke. Mason rolled his eyes and continued hunting for the children.

* * *

"All right, guys," Mikayla said. "This is the tree that the Jinx was in before it was broken." Max and Lexi looked at each other guiltily. "We need to find all of the pieces to it so we can fix it." Max and Lexi nodded understandingly and scaled the tree like monkeys.

"Aunt Wikaywa?" Lexi asked.

"Yes?" Mikayla responded.

"How mawy 'ieces awe der?" the little girl asked.

"I don't know, Lexi. Why?"

"Becwause der awe a wot of dem," Max said. Mikayla's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"I'm coming up, guys!" she called. For once, the mandatory how-to-climb-a-tree guard lessons paid off. She reached the place where Max and Lexi were in about a minute. It took the twins much less time, making her wonder just how much experience they've had at climbing trees.

"See?" Lexi asked, pointing down. There were around twenty pieces of loose red glass in the hollow of the tree, and there were more attached around it. Mikayla bent down and grasped one of the pieces and tried to pull it loose. It didn't budge. She sighed and looked up towards the top of the tree, very annoyed. But she noticed something funny about the tree when she did so.

"That's strange," she muttered.

"Wha' is?" Max asked. Mikayla pointed up.

"The tree is shaped funnily at the top. It looks like a giant spire."

"So?" Lexi asked. The elder frowned.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "But I'm going to have to bring the remedy here now in order to fix it. Come on, you two. We're going back to the castle. Leave the pieces behind, please." The twins nodded and put everything back in the hollow, quickly climbing down the tree afterward. _Brave kids_, Mikayla thought. The first few times she had done that, she was scared to death. When they got to the bottom, she stopped and turned back, facing the tree.

"Aunt Wikaywa?" Max asked. "Wha' awe you doing?"

"As the current protector of the Royal Family, I am allowed to cast one spell in my time serving them. I do not want this issue, or any with this Jinx, to happen again, so I am going to place a shield on this tree. It will be active the moment the Jinx is whole, and almost nothing will be able to get through this." As she spoke, her voice started to deepen and resonate a little. "Stand back!" she ordered. The twins scrambled backwards, watching in fear and admiration. Mikayla thrust out a hand, palm forward, fingers down. A ball of power began to form in her hand. As it did, a ferocious wind sprang up, and clouds started to form above them. The temperature dropped as well, and Mikayla rose a few inches of the ground. Her eyes flared a deep blue color before fading to pink, and the ball of power mimicked it. "**_Ho ythgim woknik, ytied fo siht dlansi, I llac no uoy ot tcetorp siht eert dna eht xnij deniatnoc nihtiw ti won dna eromreverof.*_**" The wind howled and the temperature continued to drop. The ball of power flew from Mikayla's hands into the tree, causing the tree to shimmer with the corresponding lights.

"**_Detnarg. Kaeps ruoy lleps, alyakim alookam.*_**" The voice seemed to originate from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, and Mikayla's eyes flashed red.

"**_Etaerc a dleihs dnuora siht eert!*_**" The wind blew even harder, and lightning began to strike. The tree shone crimson and Mikayla's body followed suit, the circle of light expanding rapidly. The lights combined, and the two children had to shield their eyes. Then it faded, and the tree had silver light shimmering around it for a few seconds before it faded. Mikayla landed softly on the ground, her eyes back to normal.

"Aunt Wikaywa?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, Lexi?"

"Awe you okway?"

"Yeah, Lex. I'm okay," she replied, exhausted from the work. "We have to get back to the castle as fast as we can, all right?" Both of the twins nodded and Mikayla took their hands. Then they sprinted back to the castle as fast as they could.

* * *

"How much longer is she going to take?" Lanny asked. "This is really, really starting to hurt."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that," Brady said. His husband rolled his eyes.

"I know that, Brade," Lanny replied. "And I'm sorry if I-" The door banged open.

"I'm back! How's my favorite brother and - oh sweet fancy Francis what the hell is this?!" Boomer was standing in the doorway, back from his visit to Chicago to see Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill. His pink luggage in his hands. Brady and Lanny stared at their brother (in-law, in Lanny's case).

"Either get in and close the door or get out and _close the door_!" Lanny yelled. Boomer jumped over the threshold and closed the door, horrorstruck at seeing the naked bodies of his brother and husband thereof. Well, that is to say part of Brady's chest and his legs, along with all of Lanny's body. Plus, Lanny was hard. So really, it was just his brother-in-law's body.

"Shouldn't you knock before you enter a room with a closed door?" Brady demanded.

"Shouldn't you not be talking while having sex?" Boomer retorted. "Well…uh…you know what I mean." Lanny rolled his eyes.

"News flash! We're not having sex," he said.

"Heh?" Boomer asked, completely confused.

"We're not having sex," Brady reiterated.

"Do you always hang out in bed like…that?" Boomer asked, gesturing to them. Brady and Lanny exchanged looks.

"Sit down, Boom," the king said. "This is gonna take a while."

* * *

"Dad!" Mikayla called, running into the castle. The twins were holding on to her hands for dear life, wheezing like they just ran a marathon. Which they kind of did, for three year olds. "We can fix the Jinx!" Mason turned around from his position in front of the mirror, revealing his 'siwy' face. Max, Lexi, and Mikayla started to laugh hysterically.

"While I am thrilled to hear that, what is this?" he asked, gesturing to his face.

"Max and Alexa wanted to make you look silly, and I helped them," Mikayla replied. "But can we deal with this later? I need that bowl from earlier."

"You put it on the throne, remember?" Mason said, pointing at it. His daughter quickly retrieved it.

"Thanks, Dad!"

"You're welcome, baby girl," he replied. "Now go fix that Jinx. It looks like you've got about ten minutes until sunset." Mikayla blanched.

"Then we need to really run," she said. "Max, Lexi, can you do it?"

"Aunt…Wikaywa…so…ti'ed," Max gasped.

"Can'…wun…awymo'," Lexi panted. Both children were clearly stretched to their limit. This was a bad day for them.

"Why don't you just take the Cruiser?" Mason asked. "I'm sure Brady and Lanny won't mind."

"I thought it was broken," Mikayla said.

"The last part came in last week. We told the king and queen otherwise so it would be a while until something broke. Again."

"Dad, that is undermining, manipulative, treason…" Mikayla trailed off. "Good thinking!"

"Thank you," he said.

"Max, Lexi, let's go."

"Aunt Wikaywa, no mo' wunnin'!"

"It's all right, you two. It's just to the plaza." The three jogged out of the castle, closing the doors behind them. Mason watched them go.

"Good luck, baby girl."

* * *

The Cruiser pulled up in front of the tree with two minutes to spare. And unbeknownst to Mikayla and the twins, there were Tarantula People watching them.

"Quickly, guys. Climb up!" The ride to the tree allowed Max and Lexi to regain some of their strength, and they climbed up, Mikayla following close behind. Sixty seconds later, the royal guard, the prince, the prince's sister, and the bowl of the king of queen's cum were in front of the hollow where the broken Jinx was.

"Now wha'?" Lexi asked.

"Now, I need you two to pour this," Mikayla indicated the bowl in her hand, "into the hollow very slowly while I read this incantation I copied from the Great Book." She pulled out the piece of paper. "Can you to do it?" The twins nodded solemnly. Mikayla handed them the bowl.

"Wha' is dis s'uff?" Max asked.

"The remedy," Mikayla replied. "Start pouring, but very slowly please." The children slowly tipped the bowl, pouring the liquid inside into the hollow. "**_Eht xnij fo eht alutnarat elpoep fo eht dlansi fo woknik saw nekorb yllatnedicca yb xam dna axela rekrap. Yeht era eerht sraey dlo. I ksa uoy, sa eht naidraug nogard fo woknik, ot koolrevo siht tnedicni dna nruter.*_**" As she finished, the cum turned the same shade of red as the Jinx. The moment it did, a tremendous roar ripped through the air. The Guardian Dragon was being pulled to the tree, the force of the spell to strong for it to overcome. And if the dragon was stopped now, it would almost definetely not be allowed out again. It wanted to die, and the only way for that to happen was if it fulfilled its purpose. "**_WON EB DELAES!*_**" Mikayla screamed, the moment Max and Lexi poured the last drop of cum into the hollow. Red light flared, and the dragon roared again. Its wings started to dissipate. Seconds later, the rest of its body followed suit. Then it turned into smoke and coalesced, flying into the hollow. It turned into a little dragon figurine and fell into the pool of cum. Red light flashed for a final time. When it was gone, the red wall was whole again, the cum was gone, and the figurine floated in the middle of the hollow.

"Awe Mommy an' Daddy okway?" Lexi asked.

"Yes," Mikayla replied. "They're completely okay now, Lexi."

"Yay!" both of the twins cheered.

"All right, you two. Down to the bottom."

"Okway," they said, climbing down. Mikayla joined them, bowl in hand. She was completely exhausted from being a mystical power conduit twice in one day. All she wanted to do now was sleep for a week. But there was one more thing she had to do. She got Max and Lexi settled in the Cruiser, and then she walked back to the tree.

"**_Etavitca!*_**" she whispered. Silver light blazed and expanded so it encompassed the entire tree. Then Mikayla joined the astonished, openmouthed twins and drove back to the castle, completely missing the red light shining from the top of the tree.

* * *

_Translations:_

**_Ho ythgim woknik, ytied fo siht dlansi, I llac no uoy ot tcetorp siht eert dna eht xnij deniatnoc nihtiw ti won dna eromreverof. _**- Oh mighty kinkow, deity of this island, I call on you to protect this tree and the jinx contained within it now and forevermore.

**_Detnarg. Kaeps ruoy lleps, alyakim alookam._** - Granted. Speak your spell, mikayla makoola.

**_Etaerc a dleihs dnuora siht eert! _**-Create a shield around this tree!

**_Eht xnij fo eht alutnarat elpoep fo eht dlansi fo woknik saw nekorb yllatnedicca yb xam dna axela rekrap. Yeht era eerht sraey dlo. I ksa uoy, sa eht naidraug nogard fo woknik, ot koolrevo siht tnedicni dna nruter. _**-The jinx of the tarantula people of the island of kinkow was broken accidentally by max and alexa parker. They are three years old. I ask you, as the guardian dragon of kinkow, to overlook this incident and return.

**_WON EB DELAES! _**-NOW BE SEALED!

**_Etavitca! _**-Activate!

* * *

**I know that some stuff in the translations should be capitalized, but I really don't care. It looks better in the incantations if everything except the beginning of the sentence is lowercase. Deal with it.**

* * *

_Next Time:_

**I, the author, have decided not to give you a look for next chapter, seeing as it is the last chapter and I don't want you to know a head of time. Sorry. Well, not really.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading all the way through. It's always good to know people do that. I own nothing you recognize, so on, so forth. Thanks to PrimeLaughter for betaing. Dedicated to Kiran-sama.**

* * *

"So…you two are stuck together?" Boomer asked, trying to take this in. "And if your three year old children-"

"And Mikayla," Brady reminded him.

"-can't fix this by sunset, the island is going to be destroyed by a dragon?"

"Yes," Lanny said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Boomer asked.

"This could be worse," Brady said. Boomer raised his eyebrows.

"How could it possibly be worse?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I much prefer no island to a one hundred percent Dark Side island."

"Fair point," Boomer admitted. "So…how much longer are you going to be stuck like this?"

"No idea," Lanny said. "Either the Jinx is fixed and we are free, or it isn't fixed and we die." Just as he finished the sentence, a red light appear, growing steadily brighter.

"Oh my god we're going to burn alive!" Boomer screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Boom, that's not fire," Brady said, peering out the window as best he could.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Boomer freaking Parker! It's not fire!" Lanny yelled, trying to make himself heard over the screaming. It didn't work, and the queen sighed. He put his headphones on and gave Brady his spare pair, and then picked up the air horn. The noise was so loud, it was heard everywhere on castle grounds. Boomer stopped screaming, forgetting the rapidly encroaching red light.

"What was that about?" he demanded.

"You wouldn't stop screaming," Lanny said, replacing the horn and the headphones.

"Yeah! Because we were going to be burned alive!"

"We're not going to be burned alive," Brady said. "That light is coming from the island's lodestone."

"The island's what now?" Boomer asked.

"The lodestone. The thing that gives Mount Spew, the Royal Guard, and the Royals their mystical abilities."

"The Royal Guard?" the former king asked. Brady rolled his eyes.

"Mikayla," Lanny said. "The Royal Guard is the current protector of the Royal Family."

"Now, what do you mean by the lodestone gives so and so their power?"

"For god's sake, Boomer. Do you seriously remember nothing?"

"It's been a long time!"

"The Royal Guard," Lanny interjected, "has the power to cast one spell - any spell - during their time as the Royal Guard. Most don't use it, because they never need to. I know Mason never used it. Actually, I think that the last person to use it was-" he was cut off by a very bright flash of red light. Brady heard his brother take a breath.

"Scream and you'll regret it," he said. Boomer stopped immediately, knowing not to ignore his brother when that tone came out. The light faded.

"What was that?" Boomer asked.

"I think it was the curse being lifted," Lanny said, a hopeful tone in his voice. "Brade, I'm standing up now." Brady went white.

"What? If the curse isn't lifted, that's going to be-" Lanny stood up.

"Yes!" he shouted, thrilled.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Brady said. Lanny shot him a Death Look.

"Luckily, there's only one downside to this," he said. "My ass is gonna be sore for at least a month." Brady reached up and pulled his husband down into a searing kiss.

"I'm going to go now…" Boomer trailed off, watching the two make out. They didn't appear to hear him, and he backed out, shutting the door behind him.

"Boomer?" a feminine voice asked from behind him. He turned around.

"Hey, Mikayla!" he said, happy to see the girl again.

"Unca Boomer!" Max and Lexi appeared from behind Mikayla upon hearing their uncle's voice.

"Hey, Max! Hey, Lexi! How're my favorite niece and nephew?"

"We fwixed a…a…"

"A Jinx, Lexi," Mikayla helped.

"A Yinx!" the little girl finished.

"Cool!" Boomer said. "Was it fun?"

"No," Max answered.

"Oh," Boomer replied, not sure about what to say. Luckily for him, he was saved from answering by Brady and Lanny (fully dressed) stepping out of their bedroom.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The two children screamed, and ran at their parents.

"Hey, you two!" Lanny said, bending down a little. Brady snickered.

"We fwixed a Yinx!" Max said. "An' Aunt Wikaywa made a twee turn silver!" Brady and Lanny looked up at Mikayla when their son said that, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"I didn't want this to happen again. So I placed an everlasting shield on the tree where the Jinx is. Why?"

"What did the tree look like?" Lanny asked. Mikayla frowned.

"It looked like pretty much any tree, really. Except for the top…the top had some sort of spire on it." Brady and Lanny looked at one another.

"That tree is the lodestone for the island," Brady replied. "Your shield held? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Mikayla said. "What is the lodestone?"

"It's the thing that gives Mount Spew, the Royal Guard, and the Royal Family their mystical ability," Lanny answered. Mikayla's mouth dropped open.

"I put an everlasting shield on that?" she asked. The king and queen nodded.

"Now," Brady started, glancing significantly at his husband, "because you used your allotted spell on something that will benefit present and future Royals, Lanny and I are prepared to give you another spell, if you so wish it." Mikayla shook her head.

"I used the spell knowing I wouldn't get another one," she said. "I thank you for your offer, but I'm afraid I'm going to turn it down." Lanny smiled.

"Told you so," he said, jabbing his husband in the side with his elbow.

"We had to ask," Brady replied, attempting to unobtrusively rub his side (everyone except for Max and Lexi saw him). Then, footsteps were heard running up the stairs.

"My King, My Queen," Mason said, out of breath. "There is a Tarantula Person approaching the castle. He holds a white flag, but it could be a trick. Should I gather the guards?"

"Even Tarantula People follow the white flag," Lanny said. "They are aware that Mount Spew would be mad if they didn't. We will hear him out." He walked to the stairs and started down, booking no room for argument. Brady shrugged and followed. Mason, Mikayla, and the twins were close behind.

* * *

"I would like to speak to the children and their helper," the Tarantula Person said in heavily accented English.

"Why?" Lanny demanded, instantly in protective mother mode. Mikayla placed a hand on his shoulder, recognizing the Tarantula Shaman from the morning encounter."

"It's all right, My Queen," she said. He looked at her.

"Brady, Boomer, Mason, let's go," he said, leaving the plaza.

"What? But Lanny-"

"Now, Brady!" he said. Brady put his hands up in defeat and followed his husband, indicating for Boomer and Mason to follow suit.

"You fixed the Jinx," the Shaman said with grudging admiration. "We did not think it was possible."

"The Great Book helped," Mikayla said. The Shaman inclined his head in agreement.

"Yes, I'm sure it did," he said. "You have earned our gratitude. If any of the three of you enter the Dark Side at any point in time, harm will not come to you unless you come to harm one of us." With that, he turned and began to walk away.

"Thank you!" Mikayla called. He turned and inclined his head slightly. Then he left.

* * *

"I am so glad that's over," Brady said.

"And nothing terrible came out of it," Lanny added. "But Max? Lexi? No more climbing trees, okay?"

"Okway, Mommy," they mumbled, looking slightly ashamed.

"It's been a long day, everyone," Brady said. "Max, Alexa, say good night and come with me to bed."

"Goo' night'," they said.

"Good night, children," Lanny, Mikayla, Mason, and Boomer responded. Brady, Max and Lexi ran up the stairs and vanished out of sight. Boomer and Mason said good night as well and went up as well, eager for a good night's sleep.

"Good night, Lanny," Mikayla said.

"Good night, Mikayla," Lanny responded. "Thank you for all your help today."

"Of course," she answered.

* * *

Three Months Later

* * *

"Brady Parker! You fucking bastard!" Lanny's shout was clearly heard throughout the castle. It caused The Vase to fall over and shatter, thanks the to vibrations that rattled to floor. And luckily for Lanny, Max and Lexi were visiting their great uncle and aunt in Chicago with Mason, so the impressionable children missed the swearing.

"What did I do?" Brady asked, fearing for his health.

"You got me pregnant again! Mikayla! Where are the crazy scissors?"


End file.
